parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Watterson King (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's first spoof of The Lion King. Cast *Baby Tails (from Sonic) as Baby Simba *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Young Simba *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Adult Simba *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Young Nala *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Adult Nala *Antoine (from Sonic) as Timon *Rotor (from Sonic) as Pumbaa *Gordon (from Thomas and Friends) as Mufasa *Mavis (from Thomas and Friends) as Sarabi *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Scar *Asajj Ventress (from Star Wars) as Shenzi *Count Dooku (from Star Wars) as Banzai *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Ed *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Rafiki *Grampus (from TUGS) as Zazu *Catty (from Dumbo) as Sarafina *Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) as The Mouse *Mr. Busy (from Lady and the Tramp) as Gopher *Various Clowns and Circus Guards (from Dumbo) as Hyenas *Rex (from Toy Story) as Chameleon *Robots (from Sonic) as The Wildebeest Stampede *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as The Vultures/Buzzards *Deer (from Thomas and Friends) as The Beetle *Various Humans, Animals, Trains, and Tugboats as Wild Animals Movie Used *The Lion King (1994) Footage Sonic *Tails' New Home *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch A Queen *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort (Sonic Underground) *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home Is Her Castle *Artifact *Head Games *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *Six is a Crowd *Beginnings *No Hedgehog is an Island *Harmony or Something *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze The Amazing World of Gumball Season 1 *The DVD *The Responsible *The Third *The Debt *The End *The Dress *The Quest *The Spoon *The Pressure *The Painting *The Laziest *The Ghost *The Mystery *The Prank *The Gi *The Kiss *The Party *The Refund *The Robot *The Picnic *The Goons *The Secret *The Sock *The Genius *The Poltergeist *The Mustache *The Date *The Club *The Wand *The Ape *The Car *The Curse *The Microwave *The Meddler *The Helmet *The Fight Season 2 *The Remote *The Colossus *The Knights *The Fridge *The Flower *The Banana *The Phone *The Job *Halloween *The Treasure *The Apology *The Words *The Skull *The Bet *Christmas *The Watch *The Bumpkin *The Flakers *The Authority *The Virus *The Pony *The Hero *The Dream *The Sidekick *The Photo *The Tag *The Storm *The Lesson *The Game *The Limit *The Voice *The Promise *The Castle *The Boombox *The Tape *The Sweaters *The Internet *The Plan *The World *The Finale Season 3 *The Kids *The Fan *The Coach *The Joy *The Puppy *The Recipe *The Name *The Extras *The Gripes *The Vacation *The Fraud *The Void *The Boss *The Move *The Law *The Allergy *The Mothers *The Password *The Procrastinators *The Shell *The Burden *The Bros *The Mirror *The Man *The Pizza *The Lie *The Butterfly *The Question *The Saint *The Friend *The Oracle *The Safety *The Society *The Spoiler *The Countdown *The Nobody *The Downer *The Egg *The Triangle *The Money Season 4 *The Return *The Nemesis *The Crew *The Others *The Signature *The Check *The Pest *The Sale *The Gift *The Parking *The Routine *The Upgrade *The Comic *The Romantic *The Uploads *The Apprentice *The Hug *The Wicked *The Traitor *The Origins *The Origins: Part Two *The Girlfriend *The Advice *The Signal *The Parasite *The Love *The Awkwardness *The Nest *The Points *The Bus *The Night *The Misunderstandings *The Roots *The Blame *The Slap *The Detective *The Fury *The Compilation *The Scam *The Disaster Season 5 *The Rerun *The Stories *The Guy *The Boredom *The Vision *The Choices *The Code *The Test *The Slide *The Loophole *The Fuss *The Copycats *The Potato *The Outside *The Vase *The Matchmaker *The Box *The Console *The Ollie *The Catfish *The Cycle *The Stars *The Grades *The Diet *The Ex *The Sorcerer *The Menu *The Uncle *The Weirdo *The Heist *The Best *The Worst *The Deal *The Petals *The Nuisance *The Line *The List *The News *The Puppets Season 6 *The Rival *The Lady *The Vegging *The One *The Father *The Cringe *The Cage *The Neighbor *The Anybody *The Faith *The Candidate *The Pact *The Shippening *The Brain *The Parents *The Founder *The Schooling *The Intelligence *The Potion *The Spinoffs *The Transformation *The Understanding *The Ad *The Ghouls *The Stink *The Awareness *The Slip *The Drama *The Buddy *The Silence *The Wish *The Factory *The Revolt *The Mess *The Possession *The Heart *The Master *The BFFS *The Future Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull *Theodore and the Queen *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency, The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *Big Harbor Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Big Harbour Birthday *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Theodore's New Job *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *Theodore Lands On Earth *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Emily Goes Overboard *Emily and the Splash *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *The Dispatcher's Best Birthday *Emily's Easy Job *Owan On the Loose *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore the All-Powerful *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Emily Drifts Off *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Theodore's Big Decision Thomas and Friends *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Dirty Work (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Paint Pots and Queens (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Very Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up with James (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Funfair (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *It's Good to be Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Shed (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Topped Off Thomas (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis-UK) *Emily's Rubbish (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and the Engineer (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Spaceship (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas Sets Sail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Runaway Car (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas in Trouble (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Season 13) (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Scruff (Michael Brandon) *O' The Indignity (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rubbish Train (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Sodor Surprise Day (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Old Reliable Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Spencer's VIP (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bradford the Brake Van (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pouty James (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Cars (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Shed for Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *School of Duck (Mark Moraghan-US) *Seeing is Believing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson and the Fireworks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Animal Ark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hunt the Truck (Mark Moraghan-US) *Counting on Nia (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Disney *Dumbo (1941) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Tom and Jerry *The Milky Waif *The Little Orphan *Safety Second *The Two Mouseketeers *Two Little Indians *Life with Tom *Little School Mouse *Mice Follies *Touché, Pussy Cat! *Tom and Chérie *Feedin' the Kiddie *Royal Cat Nap *Robin Hoodwinked *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes *Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Pied Piper Puss *No Museum Peace *DJ Jerry *Cat of Prey *Sasquashed *Cat Show Catastrophe *Cat Nebula *Haunted Mouse *What a Pain! *Turn About *Tuffy Love *Domestic Kingdom *Just Plane Nuts *Pets Not Welcome *Cruisin' for a Bruisin' *Road Trippin' *Bone Dry *Hunger Strikes *Say Cheese *Picture Imperfect *Slinging in the Rain *The Paper Airplane Chase *Say Uncle *Here Comes the Bribe *Tuffy's Big Adventure *Dandy Do-Gooders *Tom-Fu *Tom and Jerry-Geddon *Cat Match Fever Gallery Baby Miles Tails Prower.png|Baby Tails as Baby Simba Sunshine66.jpg|Sunshine as Young Simba Gumball the Cat.png|Gumball Watterson as Adult Simba EmilyGoesOverboard14.png|Emily as Young Nala Nupennyvectorglow2.png|Penny Fitzgerald as Adult Nala Antoine 1.png|Antoine as Timon Rotor as Rusty Walrus.png|Rotor as Pumbaa It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon as Mufasa Mavis68.jpg|Mavis as Sarabi Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Scar Asajjventress detail.png|Asajj Ventress as Shenzi Count Dooku.png|Count Dooku as Banzai Darth-Maul 632eb5af.jpeg|Darth Maul as Ed It's Chuck Underground.png|Uncle Chuck as Rafiki GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Zazu MrsCatty.jpg|Catty as Sarafina Nibbles.jpg|Nibbles as Mouse Mr. busy.jpg|Mr. Busy as Gopher Scrappy flies above the clowns..png|Various Clowns and Circus Guards as Hyenas (Credit Goes To Stephen Druschke Films) Rex (TS).png|Rex as Chameleon Eggman's robots.png|Robots as The Wildebeest Stampede The Shrimpers.jpg|Shrimpers as The Vultures/Buzzards TheAdventureBegins495.png|Deer as The Beetle Humans.jpg|Various Humans, G-1941-04-18-animals02.png|Animals, It'sBowledOut61.png|Trains, Star_Fleet_Full.PNG|and Tugboats as Wild Animals (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes Scenes *The Watterson King Part 1: The Circle Of Life *The Watterson King Part 2: Gordon And The Ringmaster's Conversation *The Watterson King Part 3: Everything The Light Touches *The Watterson King Part 4: The Pouncing Lesson *The Watterson King Part 5: Sunshine Talks To Dr. Eggman: Asking Permission For Juno *The Watterson King Part 6: Sunshine Just Can't Wait To Be King *The Watterson King Part 7: The Elephant Graveyard: Introducing Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku, And Darth Maul Part 1 *The Watterson King Part 8: The Elephant Graveyard: Introducing Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku, And Darth Maul Part 2 *The Watterson King Part 9: Gordon Talks To His Son *The Watterson King Part 10: Be Prepared *The Watterson King Part 11: Starkiller's So Called Surprise: Waiting For The Signal *The Watterson King Part 12: The Stampede *The Watterson King Part 13: Antoine And Rotor's Entry *The Watterson King Part 14: Sunshine Wakes Up: Hakuna Matata *The Watterson King Part 15: The Madness Of The Ringmaster *The Watterson King Part 16: What Do The Stars Mean?: Uncle Chuck Knows *The Watterson King Part 17: Penny Attacks Rotor: Gumball And Penny Meet Again *The Watterson King Part 18: Can You Feel The Love Tonight? *The Watterson King Part 19: Gumball And Penny's Argument *The Watterson King Part 20: Uncle Chuck Finally Talks To Gumball *The Watterson King Part 21: Starkiller Lives In You: Gumball Is Going Back *The Watterson King Part 22: The King Has Returned *The Watterson King Part 23: The Hula Dance *The Watterson King Part 24: The Confrontation: Gumball Finds Out The Truth: The Final Battle *The Watterson King Part 25: Gumball Vs. The Ringmaster/The Ringmaster's Death *The Watterson King Part 26: A Happy Ending In The Pride Lands *The Watterson King Part 27: End Credits/"Can You Feel The Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Trivia *Gordon will be pulling his Spencer's red coach, two green and yellow Express coaches, and a red and yellow Express coach. *Mavis will be pulling five stone cars (four grey and one green) and a caboose. Category:Robbie Shaw Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs